Nostalgia
by Blademastergold
Summary: SPOILERS FOR STELLA GLOW! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME YET! It's Halloween and Klaus is sent to a cave to clear out some monsters from it. There he remembers his past and meets an unlikely ally for the time being. Originally written as a submission for a Stella Glow contest


Nostalgia of a forgotten King

"Ah, Alto" Klaus approached the still new knight, "I see you are preparing for this holiday as well." Klaus looked at all the decorations around the hall and everyone lending a hand. Sakuya and Nonoka designing some spooky ornaments, Lisette using her skills as the water witch to make a fountain, Popo hanging up the decorations. "I'm very surprised to see you here Rusty" Klaus looked at the other knight as Rusty helped Archibald make the customs for the haunted house.

"What can I say? Any excuse to hold a nice looking lady is a good excuse in my eyes."

"Rusty! How dare! This is supposed to be a holiday to-" Rusty smiled arrogantly as Archibald lectured him about the pride that went into preparing for the holiday. Meanwhile, Klaus turned back to Alto.

"So Alto, are you excited for your first Halloween in Lambert?" The commander smiled as Alto awkwardly tried to put some fangs in his mouth.

"UH- yeah." Sakuya then came up to Alto sighing and helping him out.

"If you need help with your costume just say so. Aaaaand there!" It took a little effort but Sakuya fixed up the fangs for alto so they fit. Her job was of course checking on the costumes and making sure that every single one of them were perfect. After that she went to check up on Nonoka and the ornaments very quickly.

"Thanks Sakuya." Alto smiled before turning back to Klaus "Yeah commander, I am. Despite everything that has happened it's nice to get relax a bit." Then curiously alto continued "What are you doing though commander?"

"Me? Oh, I'm simply checking up on the hunted house before I head out to an old cave." The commander smiled as he looked around. "It seems everyone is putting in an amazing effort, good. This years house should be an amazing turnout."

"You're going to a cave commander? Has there been a report of some monsters or something?" Alto asked. Sakuya then got back and over heard about the commander going to a cave

"Well he is the commander, I imagine he can't take a break like us." Said Sakuya, Klaus then nodded as he let out a little chuckle, answering the question with that.

"Unfortunately I can not afford many breaks, after all, I already used one visiting the shops to sample the sweets. Speaking of that break; here." Klaus then handed Sakuya and Alto both a little map detailing little shops where they could go to buy some sweets. "The knights will cover whatever funds you buy. Remember it's very important there's enough for the people visiting the castle. Queen Anastasia wants the people to have a very good time this day." The two then nodded as Klaus started to leave, however before he exited the door the Queen appear! She was dressed as a Zombie playfully attacking him causing Klaus to laugh slightly.

"Are you going to the cave, Klaus?" Having heard that some kind of monsters not seen before were in this cave she wanted Klaus to check it out.

"Yes, I am."

"After you're done clearing it out, I want you to spend a little time there. I know it's rather important to you and the fact that some monsters invaded likely angers you." It meant so much him. Every year he would request to go to the cave, while at first she didn't get it when Klaus talked about how a long time ago him and a few friends found it she understood. She even got to tour the cave with him a few times.

"Please, while it may hold some dear memories I am going on a mission. My own time is not if importance at the moment and-"

Klaus was then cut off by Anastasia shaking her head as she spoke with a serious look on her face, "Klaus, as the Queen of Regnant I command you to take some time and relax after clearing this cave out." Ana cheerfully smiled as she finished up "You work so hard and rarely give yourself vacation days. So go clear that cave out and relax, after all, I also heard there's some spooky stuff you've made in there so treat yourself to a few scares and sweets. Just going out to taste test some cakes isn't going to cut it this time" Ana laughed and put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Have fun, that's an order!"

"Well I can not ignore a direct command from you. Thank you Queen Anastasia."With that Klaus smiled and then walked out the castle towards the cave.

How long had it been since they made this cave? He honestly couldn't remember, over a thousand years was certain. They used to decorate it each Halloween, and when Elcrest showed up it only made it better. He remembers scaring Hilda with all the puppets and how she would latch onto Francisca in fear. They all laughed and had such a good time… Now however it seemed some Angels were invading the cave, he had a feeling in his gut that it was a certain weapon he had found recently and hid there.

"I leave that life behind to serve you oh great mother… But this place is the one place I will not allow you to touch." Raising his spear he slaughtered the Angels attacking the cave, their songs had no effect on him whatsoever. He then checked the entrance. "Her message wasn't damaged, good." On the entrance was a message written by Kaede saying 'property of the cool knights and spooky witches!' Which they all found humorous back then. Suddenly he heard a voice asking why he was here which forced him to turn with anger in his eyes. "I could ask you the same Hilda. What have I done to have the witch of destruction honor me with her presence?"

Hilda glared at the knight, he knew why she was here however also knew the real reason couldn't be given. "If you must know I am here to clean out the monsters in this cave. I do not wish to fight you so I suggest you fall back."

"You come alone? Not a wise move Hilda." Klaus said sharply as he glared back. The past was the past, and though the two may have been allies before, now they stand as enemies. "I am here for the exact same reason" It was a faint idea, but maybe he could relive a few old memories and rid himself of regrets. "Rumor has it a dragon has made its way into the cave. Did you intend to take it on alone and damage the cave with your song?"

Hilda winced, she was going to take out the dragon with the song of ruin but the cave held too many memories. What if she did damage it? "And what are you suggesting? That I simply ignore something that's clearly a threat?"

Klaus smiled at the fact he caught Hilda like this, she was smart, yes, yet sometimes she had trouble seeing the whole picture. "What I am suggesting is a temporary truce to clear out the cave. Clearly, a dragon being in it benefits neither of us and if my research is to be trusted, you know how to deal with these strange creatures don't you." Klaus pointed downwards at the angel corpses knowing fully well that having Hilda as an ally would make this easier.

Hilda sighed, she didn't like this whole team up thing. At the same time though he was fighting the Angel's, just what was his motive? "I will accept this truce as the dragon is that big of a threat. However, if you damage the cave it breaks, understand?" Klaus nodded and then they progressed into the cave

As they progressed all that could be heard was the echo of their footsteps in the narrow cave. Suddenly, however, Hilda tripped slightly and before regaining her balance was scared by something popping out of nowhere. Letting out a screech she jumped back in terror drawing her scythe before Klaus stopped her.

"It's merely a puppet to scare adventures wondering the cave." Klaus smiled at the same puppet he set up a thousand years ago still scared Hilda to this day. He recalled the first time she was spooked by it, he felt so happy that day as Hilda was bragging uncharacteristically about how she wouldn't be scared. "Seems so strange to see the witch of destruction scared at a simple spider puppet" Poking fun at her reaction

"I-I… I simply don't like them is all! And it surprised me! I forgot it was here and…" Hilda inspected it, looking up and down the spider… How was it in such a great condition? Klaus would answer her question happily.

"A long time ago I and a good friend found this cave, he was a fan of it. He used to bring his friends here and there was one girl who was always scared of the puppets. They were old though, so back then I decided to repair them. I always come back here once a year to pay respect and make sure the puppets are in good shape" It was only half a lie, Klaus came back every year to make sure the place was spotless. He took pride in all his hard work. Even if he was a servant to the mother something about this place seemingly gave him sanity again.

Hilda was impressed for two reasons. One, that some people actually found this place, and two, that the commander working for that demon of a queen would take such good care of this place. She could have done without the spider puppet though… Remembering how everyone used to laugh and… Oh! The puppet she made was coming up! Rushing forward somewhat recklessly she could wait to see it

" **Ah, Hilda must have remembered her puppet. She was so proud of it, almost as proud as Kaede and Millicent when those two completed their little house."** He turned to his left to see what the former fire and wind witches made. It somehow didn't feel that long ago were they used their powers to carve out a space big enough to build a miniature house. It felt so good to just see it all again one last time.

Klaus thought before he remembered he likely should keep close to Hilda "Hilda, now is not the time to go running." Chasing after the witch he heard her scream, was it a puppet? No, he could hear a song. More Angels! Quickly he found Hilda and pierced through one rather quickly. That still left four! How many did the mother send? For what reason were they in this cave besides the Lance? He didn't know, perhaps it was a test of loyalty? No matter, for now he was the honorable commander Klaus. "Hilda, I'm sure you know fooling around isn't going to get us far. Get in some sort of formation, I'll cover you as we fight!"

"Very well!" Hilda answered back, she drew her scythe and smiled "God seems to have blessed me today, I needed a little stretch" After getting to work an entire hour passed and they fought side by side. Hilda was remarkably surprised at how well Klaus was able to fight alongside her. It was as if he knew her fighting style to t. Truly a dangerous enemy to her and the harbingers. The last Angel fell, with its blood on the ground they went to go fight the Dragon. After more intense fighting and a bit of fire, they slew the the beast. In the far back of the cave, a weapon of some sort could be seen. Finally getting closer Hilda was able to make it out and was shocked at what she saw. "Longinus?! That's impossible…"

Klaus walked up and grabbed the spear, checking it to see if it was all right. Good "The spear seems fine. Hilda, you ran off for something before encountering the Angels, what was it?" He knew of course, but he couldn't exactly say that now could he?

Oh right! She pulled out a little puppet she made on the first Halloween she spent with the other witches and everyone else. She looked down in embarrassment but was happy it was kept in good condition. "I have to thank you… You kept something very important to me safe and in good condition." Hilda was questioning so much now, why would the commander who served that demon queen has the legendary god slaying lance? Was he really an enemy? Suddenly, before she could continue thinking, she was offered a piece of chocolate.

"It is a knight's job to be honorable, I was simply thinking of my friends and how much this cave meant to them. Would you like some chocolate?"

"What's this… Poison?" Hilda's casual response caused Klaus to chuckle, she couldn't tell why but the commander of the 9th felt so familiar.

"No, at the very moment you are not my enemy. Queen Anastasia ordered me to relax and take a break after clearing out this cave. So our truce still stands for now. Consider this a treat instead of a trick." He needed this, something to remind him of why he fought. The spear said to be able to slay a god, Longinus! He would have never guessed the mother would want this destroyed, let alone know about this. It was a sign of things to come, soon his will would be put to the test after he eliminates the kingdom of regnant and the harbingers, he shall become a god… And this lance, he shall use it to kill the mother. "So? What do you say?"

Hilda smiled, "Hmph, thank you." Something wasn't right… Yet for now, maybe she could relax, her questions would be answered when she could finally kill that demon queen and save the world from the mother. When the witches of today would no longer be a threat, and then maybe Elcrest would finally remember her.

The two sat down, chatted, and had a fun time. Klaus knew it would only be a matter of time though, where he must say goodbye to his old friend. She wouldn't even remember him, only knowing him as the commander. "For now, I supposed this can't hurt."

The two smiled, then after all that they toured the cave. Each going through their own thoughts

" **To spend time like back then. Nostalgia is a powerful thing…"**

Then after all that, they toured the cave.

" **Now I can finally let go of all these regrets."**

They talked about how much the cave meant to each of them. Klaus telling a story of how he first found this cave with some of the knight, and Hilda talking about all the work she has put into her puppet.

" **Mother, I will"**

" **Mother, I will"**

So familiar… On two different sides, one waking the path of a forgotten, corrupt King. The other waking the path of a witch who in desperation turned into a destroyer. In their minds they both walked towards the same goal.

" _ **Defeat you while walking my own path!"**_ That is a thought they both had.

After that, they went their separate ways, no longer friends, enemies once more. This time however, it would be permanent.


End file.
